Big Hero 6 (film)
|runtime = 102 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $165 million |gross = $379.6 million }} Big Hero 6 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated superhero fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 54th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, and is inspired by the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. Directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, the film tells the story of a young robotics prodigy named Hiro Hamada who forms a superhero team to combat a masked villain. The film features the voices of Ryan Potter, Scott Adsit, Daniel Henney, T. J. Miller, Jamie Chung, Damon Wayans, Jr., Génesis Rodríguez, Maya Rudolph, and James Cromwell. Big Hero 6 is the first Disney animated film to feature Marvel Comics characters; whose parent company was acquired by The Walt Disney Company in 2009. Walt Disney Animation Studios created new software technology to produce the film’s animated visuals. Big Hero 6 premiered at the 27th Tokyo International Film Festival on October 23, 2014 and at the Abu Dhabi Film Festival in 3D on October 31, 2014. It was theatrically released in the United States on November 7, 2014, and received critical acclaim. It was nominated for a Annie Award for Best Animated Feature and a Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. Plot Hiro Hamada is a 14-year-old robotics genius who lives in the futuristic city of San Fransokyo and spends his time participating in back-alley robot fights. His older brother Tadashi, worried that Hiro is wasting his potential, takes him to the robotics lab at his university, where Hiro meets Tadashi’s friends, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred, and Baymax, a personal healthcare robot Tadashi created. Amazed, Hiro decides to apply to the school. He presents his project - microbots, swarms of tiny robots that can link together in any arrangement imaginable - in order to gain admission. Professor Callaghan, head of the school’s robotics program, is impressed, and Hiro is accepted. When a fire breaks out at the university, Tadashi rushes in to rescue Callaghan, but the building explodes and both are killed. As a result of losing his brother, Hiro secludes himself from others. One day, Hiro accidentally activates Baymax, who follows one of his microbots to an abandoned warehouse. There, the two discover that someone has been mass-producing Hiro’s bots; they are attacked by a masked man who is controlling the bots. Realizing this man has stolen his project, Hiro decides to catch him, and upgrades Baymax with armor and a battle chip. After the masked man attacks Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred, the six form a superhero team. The group discovers a former lab of Krei Tech, a prestigious robotics company, that was experimenting with teleportation technology. The test went awry when the test pilot vanished inside an unstable portal. The masked man is revealed to be Professor Callaghan, who stole Hiro’s bots and used them to escape the fire. Realizing that Tadashi died in vain, Hiro angrily removes Baymax’s healthcare chip, leaving him with only the battle chip, and orders him to kill Callaghan. Baymax almost does so until Honey manages to insert the healthcare chip back in, restoring Baymax. Angry at his friends, Hiro goes home, and breaks down when Baymax asks him if killing Callaghan will make him feel better. To soften Hiro’s loss, Baymax plays several humorous clips of Tadashi running tests on him during Baymax’s development. Hiro realizes that killing Callaghan is not what Tadashi would’ve wanted and makes amends with his friends. The group discovers that the test pilot was Callaghan’s daughter Abigail; Callaghan is seeking revenge on Krei, the president of Krei Tech, whom he blames for his daughter’s death. The team saves Krei and destroys the microbots, but the portal remains active. Baymax detects Abigail inside, trapped in hypersleep, and he and Hiro rush in to save her. On their way out, Baymax’s armor is damaged and he realizes the only way to save Hiro and Abigail is to propel them back through the portal with his rocket fist. Hiro refuses to leave him, but Baymax insists until Hiro tearfully gives in. Hiro and Abigail make it back, while Callaghan is arrested. Sometime later, as Hiro is finally moving on, he discovers Baymax’s healthcare chip (which contains his entire personality) clenched in his rocket fist. Delighted, he rebuilds Baymax and they happily reunite. The six friends continue their exploits through the city, fulfilling Tadashi’s dream of helping those in need. During the end credits, it is shown through newspaper headlines that Hiro has been awarded a grant from the university and a building is dedicated to Tadashi. In a post-credits scene, Fred accidentally opens a secret door in his family mansion and finds superhero gear inside. His father, a retired superhero, arrives stating that they have a lot to talk about as they embrace. Subtitles 1 00:00:01,000 --> 00:01:47,689 http://subscene.com/u/659433 Improved by @Ivandrofly 2 00:01:47,691 --> 00:01:48,981 Get up! Get up! 3 00:02:13,050 --> 00:02:18,720 The winner, by total annihilation... 4 00:02:18,972 --> 00:02:20,682 Yama! 5 00:02:20,891 --> 00:02:22,021 Who is next? 6 00:02:22,226 --> 00:02:25,226 Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama? 7 00:02:25,395 --> 00:02:27,185 Yama! 8 00:02:27,814 --> 00:02:29,734 Can I try? 9 00:02:31,151 --> 00:02:34,151 I have a robot. I built it myself. 10 00:02:40,911 --> 00:02:42,121 Beat it, kid. 11 00:02:42,371 --> 00:02:45,041 House rules. You gotta pay to play. 12 00:02:46,250 --> 00:02:47,500 Is this enough? 13 00:02:47,918 --> 00:02:50,548 What’s your name, little boy? 14 00:02:51,213 --> 00:02:53,343 Hiro. Hiro Hamada. 15 00:02:53,841 --> 00:02:57,091 Prepare your bot, zero. 16 00:03:08,939 --> 00:03:10,569 Two bots enter, 17 00:03:10,774 --> 00:03:12,864 one bot leaves. 18 00:03:12,985 --> 00:03:13,995 Fighters ready? 19 00:03:15,237 --> 00:03:16,277 Fight! 20 00:03:27,875 --> 00:03:30,345 That was my first fight. I... can I try again? 21 00:03:30,586 --> 00:03:33,376 No one likes a sore loser, little boy. 22 00:03:33,589 --> 00:03:35,259 Go home. 23 00:03:35,465 --> 00:03:36,875 I’ve got more money. 24 00:03:42,639 --> 00:03:44,349 Fighters ready? 25 00:03:44,600 --> 00:03:45,980 Fight! 26 00:03:49,146 --> 00:03:51,266 Mega-bot, destroy. 27 00:03:57,654 --> 00:03:58,824 What? 28 00:04:22,095 --> 00:04:24,635 - No more Little Yama. - But, wha... 29 00:04:24,848 --> 00:04:26,428 This is not possible! 30 00:04:27,184 --> 00:04:29,234 Hey, I’m as surprised as you are. 31 00:04:29,478 --> 00:04:30,808 Beginner’s luck. 32 00:04:31,021 --> 00:04:33,311 Do you want to go again, Yama? 33 00:04:34,191 --> 00:04:36,281 - No one hustles yama! - Whoa. Hey... 34 00:04:36,944 --> 00:04:38,864 Teach him a lesson. 35 00:04:39,488 --> 00:04:41,988 Hey, fellas. Let’s talk about this. 36 00:04:45,202 --> 00:04:46,952 - Hiro! Get on! - Tadashi! 37 00:04:47,454 --> 00:04:48,624 Good timing! 38 00:04:54,837 --> 00:04:55,837 Oh, mama! 39 00:05:01,468 --> 00:05:02,548 - Are you okay? - Yeah. 40 00:05:02,803 --> 00:05:03,893 - Are you hurt? - No. 41 00:05:04,221 --> 00:05:06,011 Then what were you thinking, knucklehead? 42 00:05:10,394 --> 00:05:11,774 You graduated high school when you were 13, 43 00:05:11,895 --> 00:05:12,895 and this is what you’re doing? 44 00:05:12,980 --> 00:05:13,980 There they are! 45 00:05:14,189 --> 00:05:15,189 Hey! 46 00:05:15,691 --> 00:05:17,531 Hold on! 47 00:05:18,569 --> 00:05:19,779 Yes! 48 00:05:19,987 --> 00:05:21,317 Get back here. 49 00:05:22,239 --> 00:05:23,449 Bot fighting is illegal. 50 00:05:23,574 --> 00:05:25,244 You’re going to get yourself arrested. 51 00:05:26,410 --> 00:05:28,410 Bot fighting is not illegal. 52 00:05:28,662 --> 00:05:30,912 Betting on bot fighting, that’s... that’s illegal. 53 00:05:31,081 --> 00:05:32,171 But so lucrative! 54 00:05:32,583 --> 00:05:35,633 I’m on a roll, big brother! And there is no stopping me! 55 00:05:37,629 --> 00:05:38,629 Oh, no. 56 00:05:50,934 --> 00:05:51,984 Hi, Aunt Cass. 57 00:05:52,227 --> 00:05:54,057 Are you guys okay? Tell me you’re okay. 58 00:05:54,521 --> 00:05:55,611 - We’re fine. - We’re okay. 59 00:05:55,856 --> 00:05:56,936 Oh, good. 60 00:05:57,191 --> 00:05:59,031 Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking? 61 00:06:00,569 --> 00:06:01,569 For 10 years, 62 00:06:01,612 --> 00:06:03,662 I have done the best I could to raise you. 63 00:06:04,198 --> 00:06:05,528 Have I been perfect? No. 64 00:06:05,782 --> 00:06:07,582 Do I know anything about children? No. 65 00:06:07,784 --> 00:06:09,504 Should I have picked up a book on parenting? 66 00:06:09,745 --> 00:06:10,835 Probably! 67 00:06:10,913 --> 00:06:13,123 Where was I going with this? I had a point. 68 00:06:13,373 --> 00:06:15,383 - Sorry. - We love you, aunt cass. 69 00:06:15,626 --> 00:06:16,916 Well, I love you, too! 70 00:06:18,212 --> 00:06:20,172 I had to close up early because of you two felons. 71 00:06:20,255 --> 00:06:22,295 On beat poetry night. 72 00:06:23,550 --> 00:06:25,090 Stress eating. Because of you. 73 00:06:25,719 --> 00:06:27,349 Come on, mochi. 74 00:06:27,804 --> 00:06:29,474 This is really good! 75 00:06:32,559 --> 00:06:35,349 You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe. 76 00:06:35,479 --> 00:06:36,649 For sure. 77 00:06:36,772 --> 00:06:38,532 And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead. 78 00:06:38,649 --> 00:06:39,979 Absolutely. 79 00:06:41,610 --> 00:06:42,860 You’re going bot fighting, aren’t you? 80 00:06:43,111 --> 00:06:45,471 There’s a fight across town. If I book, I can still make it. 81 00:06:47,950 --> 00:06:49,240 When are you gonna start doing something 82 00:06:49,409 --> 00:06:50,789 with that big brain of yours? 83 00:06:50,994 --> 00:06:52,704 What? Go to college like you? 84 00:06:52,955 --> 00:06:54,635 So people can tell me stuff I already know? 85 00:06:55,332 --> 00:06:56,422 Unbelievable. 86 00:06:57,167 --> 00:06:59,037 What would mom and dad say? 87 00:06:59,294 --> 00:07:00,304 I don’t know. 88 00:07:00,462 --> 00:07:02,012 They’re gone. 89 00:07:02,172 --> 00:07:03,652 They died when I was three, remember? 90 00:07:06,510 --> 00:07:07,680 Hey! 91 00:07:09,137 --> 00:07:11,137 - I’ll take you. - Really? 92 00:07:11,348 --> 00:07:12,468 I can’t stop you from going, 93 00:07:12,599 --> 00:07:13,889 but I’m not going to let you go on your own. 94 00:07:14,142 --> 00:07:15,192 Sweet. 95 00:07:17,855 --> 00:07:19,865 What are we doing at your nerd school? 96 00:07:20,107 --> 00:07:21,567 Bot-fight’s that way! 97 00:07:24,695 --> 00:07:26,115 Gotta grab something. 98 00:07:27,698 --> 00:07:28,818 Is this gonna take long? 99 00:07:29,032 --> 00:07:31,282 Relax, you big baby. We’ll be in and out. 100 00:07:31,535 --> 00:07:32,915 Anyway, you’ve never seen my lab. Voice cast * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a 14-year-old robotics prodigy who has already graduated high school. Speaking of the character, co-director Don Hall said “Hiro is transitioning from boy to man, it’s a tough time for a kid and some teenagers develop that inevitable snarkiness and jaded attitude. Luckily Ryan is a very likeable kid. So no matter what he did, he was able to take the edge off the character in a way that made him authentic, but appealing.” * Scott Adsit as Baymax, an inflatable robot built by Tadashi to serve as a healthcare companion. Hall said “Baymax views the world from one perspective - he just wants to help people, he sees Hiro as his patient.” Producer Roy Conli said "The fact that his character is a robot limits how you can emote, but Scott was hilarious. He took those boundaries and was able to shape the language in a way that makes you feel Baymax's emotion and sense of humor. Scott was able to relay just how much Baymax cares". * T. J. Miller as Fred, a laid-back comic-book fan who also plays the mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Speaking of Miller, Williams said “He’s a real student of comedy. There are a lot of layers to his performance, so Fred ended up becoming a richer character than anyone expected.” * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a tough, athletic, adrenaline junkie. Hall said “She’s definitely a woman of few words. We looked at bicycle messengers as inspiration for her character.” * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic, largely built neat-freak. On the character, co-director Chris Williams said “He’s actually the most conservative, cautious—he the most normal among a group of brazen characters. So he really grounds the movie in the second act and becomes, in a way, the voice of the audience and points out that what they're doing is crazy.” * Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon, a quirky chemistry whiz at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Williams said “She’s a glass-is-half-full kind of person. But she has this mad-scientist quality with a twinkle in her eye - there’s more to Honey than it seems.” * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi’s aunt and guardian. * James Cromwell as Professor Robert Callaghan, the head of a robotics program at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and Tadashi’s professor and mentor. * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's older brother and Baymax's creator. On Hiro and Tadashi’s relationship, Conli said “We really wanted them to be brothers first. Tadashi is a smart mentor. He very subtly introduces Hiro to his friends and what they do at San Fransokyo Tech. Once Hiro sees Wasabi, Honey, GoGo, and even Fred in action, he realizes that there’s a much bigger world out there than [sic] really interests him.” * Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei, a pioneer entrepreneur and tech guru. * Stan Lee as Fred’s father, secretly a retired superhero. * Katie Lowes as Abigail Callaghan, the daughter of Professor Callaghan. * Dan Howell and Phil Lester (YouTube bloggers and BBC Radio 1 presenters) have voice cameo roles as Technician 1 & 2 in the UK cinema release. Category:2014 films Category:2014 3D films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American children’s films Category:American superhero films Category:Teen superhero films Category:English-language films Category:Animated films based on Marvel Comics Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Buddy films Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about technology Category:IMAX films Category:Robot films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Tokyo in fiction Category:Wormholes in fiction Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Walt Disney Pictures films